


it's been a long, long time.

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Songfic, Tired Reader, dancing??, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're tired but Alastor comes and wakes you up with a dance.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	it's been a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice a mistake, please tell me!!!

The rain poured outside, the sound of thunder adding more to the atmosphere. Your eyes flutter open and you lazily looked around your room, before noticing the weather. This would usually put a damper mood to the others so you decide you could sleep in for a few hours or so. Before you could do so, you hear the creak of your door opening. 

You quietly scoff. Why would someone wake up _this early_ and use it to annoy you? It's quite an insult. You turn around, your back to the door, and close your eyes before the intruder were to annoy you. That's when you catch the static and the faint sound of jazz in the air and you sigh internally. 

"Why, darling, it's the morning! Get up, we've a long day ahead of us!" Alastor says. You cringe, how could one be so energetic this early? You turn again, now facing the radio demon. You open your eyes, rubbing them just a bit so they could focus. 

There stood Alastor, holding his microphone, a bright smile aimed towards your laid figure. 

You squint your eyes at him and mumble, "5 more minutes, Al-" 

His smile widens, amused, and interrupts you, "5 more minutes? But my dear, you're awake already! So what if you had a few more minutes? You won't be falling back to sleep anytime soon~"

"Well, I won't be 'falling back to sleep anytime soon' when _you're_ here, so leave me alone." your voice had a threatening and mocking tone. You knew you couldn't do anything towards the radio demon and so did he. But he decided to humor you, ignoring your tone. 

Alastor gives you a shit-eating grin, his smile widening to the point you thought it might break his face. He puts his hand to his chin and rubs it, mockingly humming as if he was actually thinking of something. He closes his eyes and for a few seconds, he just stands there. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as if realizing something, and you wake a bit from the sound. 

"How about a dance, sweetheart? That would surely wake you up from your stupor!" 

You stare at him, opening your mouth to say "no," but Alastor didn't care enough to let you say something. He grabbed your hand that laid on top your pillow and forced you up. You stumble a bit but he quickly holds your waist and held your other hand. He puts your hand on his shoulder.

The light sound of a guitar started playing, its sound bouncing around the room. Alastor helps you learn to copy his moves, pulling you with him and you struggle to follow before getting the main steps. Thankfully, the song didn't need you to be really good at dancing which made you a bit content. You space out, suddenly forget how to move and accidentally stepping on Alastor's foot. He chuckles while you immediately apologize. 

He brings your hand to his mouth and kisses your knuckles. His eyes were lidded, looking at you intensely. He says with a teasing lilt to his voice, "It's alright, dear." Your heart leaps and your face burns from the blush that easily spread. You decide to look down, focusing on the steps. 

Occupied over the dancing, you almost stop moving when you hear Alastor _sing._

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice,_

_then kiss me once again._

_It's been a long, long time._

You didn't doubt Alastor's talent towards singing, in fact, you had the pleasure of hearing it when he first entered the hotel! His voice had been almost clear, just as it is now. But you didn't expect to have him sing _now._ If you knew better, you'd have thought that he was trying to serenade you.

_Haven't felt like this, my dear,_

_since I can't remember when._

_It's been a long, long time._

You hear thunder and the building shook a bit. You flinch, tightening your grip on Alastor's hand just a bit. He gives it a light squeeze, reassuring you that you'll be alright.

_You'll never know how many dreams i've dreamed about you_

_or just how empty they all seemed without you._

You hear the same notes from the beginning and the first few lyrics that Alastor sang sticking to you. Your voice shakes as you sing the verse.

**_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice,_ **

**_then kiss me once again._ **

Alastor's eyes opened quickly, brightening the room with a red glow. He hadn't expected you to sing. You weren't the best singer, as evident by the shakiness of your voice, but Alastor melted - metaphorically, of course - over hearing it. His smile softens, becoming a bit more genuine. He quietly ended the song, pulling you closer to your surprise.

_it's been a long, long time._

_long, long time._

The song faded; Alastor held you tighter and longer than he'd like to admit. Realizing his mistake, he lets go and clears his throat. You looked up at him finally and he had the softest look you had ever seen. Not even **Charlie** could beat that look! You gape a bit before closing your mouth and remaining silent.

The radio demon brings his hand to your hair and messes it up (more). He breaks the silence and asks, "I suppose you are much more awake now?" 

You tense less, the hand on your head comforting you. You lightly remove it before going around him and moving towards your door. "Yeah, yeah." You say in a teasing voice. 

He follows you, humming the tune from only a few seconds ago. The radio static in the air felt a lot more lighter. You pause and look behind, waiting for him to catch up before talking again. "How'd you even know that song? That was like back in 1945 and the cover you used was back in 1993." 

Alastor laughed, holding his hand to his chest. You were hilarious! "Ah... My dear, do you think of me as a joke? I'm the Radio Demon, you cannot expect me to not know such classics." The banter continued till you reached the dining room.

That day had stuck with you till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first fic on ao3, i tend to post this type of stuff on wattpad since it's more easier to navigate through. otherwise, i hope this was alright, i just got into hazbin hotel recently, so im not sure if this is all... correct. but yeah! maybe ill make more, who knows. 
> 
> [the cover reader was talking about](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FBypHZ2rJs)


End file.
